Transvergence theory
The transvergence theory is a book found in the Arceuus Library in Great Kourend. Customers in the library may ask the player to provide the book for them, after which the player is rewarded with 2.5% Arceuus favour and a book of arcane knowledge. The location of the book is random, and changes every 80–100 minutes. If the book is dropped inside the Library, it will disappear. This is most likely to prevent the player from obtaining multiple copies in order to gain favour quicker by having the book readily available after a customer asks for it. The book details the difference in runecrafting techniques between Great Kourend and the mainland, placing particular emphasis on the Dark Altar's role in crafting runes within Great Kourend. Transcript We have known for the past 150 years about the possibility of turning rune essence into runes which can be used for magic. The ancient mage who visited us imparted his knowledge before he died. If we combine that with the stories that our explorers regularly tell about far off lands which have an abundance of runes we see that there are some startling differences between the creation of runes both here and in other lands. We are told in far off lands that access to rune essence is guarded by magicians who teleport individuals to hidden mines to collect essence. However, we have pillars of essence reaching into the sky. In order to craft the essence into runes we are told that in these far off lands special devices are needed to teleport individuals to another dimension where they can achieve this. For us, we can use energy that emanates from the ground to change our essence. One of the most mysterious differences is that none of the tales make mention of an altar such as the Dark Altar or any method of transforming essence into different stages. If these tales are to be believed, then we must come to the conclusion that the process for us to craft essence into runes is different to how it is in other lands. The next question we must ask is how the process is different. In all the tales from the other lands there is a constant theme, teleportation. Crafters must be teleported to a hidden mine to collect essence using a series of magic words. They must also use a device which combines with a magic altar to teleport to another dimension and turn their essence into runes. Neither of these are the case here. As I mentioned earlier, there is also no mention of any structure which has the same purpose as our Dark Altar. One must conclude that in order for those in other lands to craft runes differently to us is because they don't have anything that acts as our Dark Altar. Next we must look at why the Dark Altar does what it does. In order to craft runes we must change the essence from what we mine into dark essence. The dark essence then can be used to harness the energy coming from the ground which are focussed through altars to become runes. They key question must now be how does this happen. If we look at the Dark Altar as a whole we can see that it is able to bring life out of death when reanimating corpses, corrupt individuals and break minds. I think it is no coincidence that the Dark Altar allows blood and soul runes to be created only as these are primarily needed to reanimate the dead. If the Dark Altar can alter minds and alter life then it is logical to suppose that it has the ability to change dimensions. I believe the power of the Dark Altar allows the energy needed to change essence into runes to seep through to this dimension. By only being able to harness the essence changing power with dark essence, the Dark Altar has even more use and purpose. It is almost as if the Dark Altar has some sense of self preservation and is looking for as many ways as possible to be integral to our community and thus, gain power within it. In conclusion, I believe the Dark Altar has the ability to merge power and dimensions such as life and death, sanity and insanity as well as converging the dimensions needed to craft runes. Albeit, with an agenda. Category:Texts & Tomes Category:Old School-exclusive content